Darker then the Sun
by Nekoichi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a male calico neko who's taken in by Urahara, after being taken in off the streets. But not long after his 16th birthday, Ichigo is catnapped and sold on the black market. The question is, who bought him! GrimmXIchi YAOI&RAPE WARNING!
1. Foreshadow

**Darker Then The Sun**

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a male calico neko who's been adopted by Urahara Kisuke, after being taken in off the streets. But not long after his 16****th**** birthday, Ichigo is catnapped and sold on the black market. The question is, who bought him?**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**RAPE WARNING: There will be some slight non-con and dub-con, if you don't like then don't read!**

***This is set in an AU of the human world ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**Darker then the Sun: Chapter 1**

**Ichigo's POV**

What kept me alive until now?

I don't know how to answer that.

Who did I belong to before?

I don't know how to answer that.

Where will I go from here?

I don't know how to answer that...

What is my name...?

...Ichigo Kurosaki...that is my name...

I'm not special, no one wants me...I was abandoned because no one wants me, my parents left me behind, alone. I was found by humans that brought me to their environment while I was just a kitten. I don't remember much from my kittenhood, I know the humans didn't treat hybrids like equals. Only as pets, some used for experiment, and even sexual pleasure...Hybrids that disobey humans are sent to the pits...sold from their currents masters to willing buyers. Their new master then force their hybrid to fight other hybrids, usually leading to one of their deaths, bets are one or lost.

This is seen as a sport, and not even one bit a secret, or illegal...even nobles like seeing pit battles, so they may even have a chance to buy a hybrid that peaks their interest. A hybrid bought by a noble, the highest authority around, would be broken in no time.

I am a feral feline; I was taken from the 'Outside' after my folks left me to fend for myself, only caring about the well being of their two new born daughters after me. I felt useless as they cages me and left me in a dark room. My new owner was quite strange...he would brush my fiery orange hair with such care...cooing soothing words as he did. He was strange, his name was Urahara.

One day he stopped putting me in the dark room, probably trusting me enough not to think I might escape, even though I had no intention to do so. I kinda liked my new owner, I wasn't raised the way I should have, I wasn't raised like a feral hybrid, I was easily tamed and domesticated. This man was really strange though, he wore green clothes with a striped bucket shaped hat, very strange...The hat also hid his eyes under a shadow with his blond bangs.

Once in a while I would see a dark skinned women, I could tell she was a hybrid too, her golden sharp eyes always looked at me lovingly. Her hair was a silky purple color that added to her unique physique. When I grew used to her presence she started hugging me, and showering me with affection, like my mom would used to do before she and my pop left me. I liked the attention. She would give me sweets and brush my hair out when it got longer, leaving my spiky hair stop my head though, and keeping Urahara from cutting it. She then started dressing me...in female clothes. I wasn't naive, I knew I was a boy...yet for some reason it felt right. I didn't mind, one day Urahara tells me why she does what she does. ''She wanted a daughter'' I didn't mind much, being treated like a girl, but only if my new mother, Yoruichi, was the one doing it.

Yoruichi would take me out for walks to the store and park, treating me like her precious little girl, I was too oblivious at the time to notice the looks I was getting, and it made Yoruichi happy and alert at the same time.

One day, around when I was about 12 years old, Urahara brought home another hybrid, I was scared at first when I realized he looked a lot like me...but he was an albino feline, even though Urahara said his species was calico. Male calicos are hard to come by, which is why they are very rare as pets, usually around here, calicos in general are uncommon and feral, barley spotted within city walls.

His name was Shirosaki...but I called him Shiro for short, it took a whole week for me to get used to him. He had white hair, white ears and a silk white tail, his eyes were sharp, golden irises surrounded by black, and he always wore a grin that showed off his sharp canines. One day we were out in the yard sunbathing and another feline hybrid roamed into our territory, Shiro didn't like how he looked at me. And ended up clawing off several tuffs of the intruders hair. Let's just say he never came back through our yard again.

It was nice, having a family with just the four of us. But then the day I finally came of age was upon me...

**######  
><strong>  
>''Happy birthday my beautiful daughter!'' Yoruichi cried out happily as she hugged her feminine son dearly. Ichigo smiled as he was held before he was released.<p>

''Now that your 16 you can do anything, even go out and get a mate!''

''Mom!'' Ichigo blushed hotly as he looked away with a cute scowl. Hybrids like felines and canines, come of age at 16, which is the same for a human of 21 years old. They could do anything they wanted that was legal for their age. Well...as long master allows it.

Ichigo turned to glare at Shiro who is snickering by the stairs. The albino is 5'10'' while Ichigo only stood at 5'8'', he was more muscular unlike his feminine sibling, and currently now two years older then Ichigo, and he enjoys seeing Ichigo embarrassed expression. The alpha would continually tease the little submissive constantly, loving how Ichigo would lash some times.

''Hmph!'' Ichigo crossed his arms and quickly left the living room to the kitchen. It's just him, Yoruichi and Shiro for the day, while Urahara attended to his job responsibilities.

The weird blond never said much about his job, all Ichigo knew was that Urahara works as a scientist for the Espada Corps. He's Aizen's most trusted employee, the one who runs the large coporation.

He's supposedly all powerful and a idol to the community of Karakura. Like a saint. Although Ichigo wouldn't want to know for himself, the guy sounds creepy.

The neko's ears twitch while he's stretching up looking into a cabinet.

''What Shiro? I haven't even started dinner yet...'' Ichigo trails off as a pair of strong arms wraps around his slim waist.

''Ichigo...'' The albino purrs into Ichigo's neck, causing him to shudder in response, ''I've waited so long...'' he mumbles as he traces kisses down his neck.

''Shiro...please stop'' Ichigo says in a low almost fearful tone. The older male become aware of Ichigo uncomfortable vibes he was giving off. He sighed then reluctantly released the other, stepping back as Ichigo turns to face him shyly.

''Shiro...-''

''S-sorry Ichi... I guess I shouldn't 'ush into things 'ike that'' Shirosaki looked away with a guilt beaten expression. Ichigo smiled a little.

''It's ok, just wait with Yoruichi until dinner is done, there's not much stuff left but I'm sure I can whip something up!'' Shiro chuckled as Ichigo put on a determined face.

''Yur such a housewife''

Yoruichi's ears flicked as she sat on the couch roaming through channels on the tv with remote. Not even caring for a thumping sound of canned food being thrown at a retreating albino cub of hers.

Shiro laughed, despite trying to hold it in, but was quickly silence as a can of corn hit him upside the chin. The alpha hissed in pain then quickly exited the kitchen, passing his mom in the living room.

''I'll be up stairs in my room'' he said as he rubbed his jaw, call me when you need me'' he mutters in slight pain as he hurries up the stairs.

Once dinner roles around Shirosaki is back down stairs with a growling stomach. He and Yoruichi absolutely loved Ichigo's cooking, the two could put away alot with out gaining anything.

Ichigo was busy setting the table and making plates while Shirosaki joins his awaiting mother at the table. Yoruichi how ever seems a bit disappointed that her dear Kisuke won't probably make it back before dinner.

It happened sometimes, the blonds' job would force him into working extra hours through the night. If so Ichigo would save him a plate for when he returned.

''There...'' the orangette say to himself as he finishes setting Urahara's plate as well, he kept it covered just in case the male made it back for dinner, but was late.

But that was soon not necessary, the three glanced over at the house phone as it suddenly rang.

''I'll get it'' Ichigo says first and hurries into the living room, he looks down at the phone's caller ID as it rings for a second time.

'Urahara Kisuke'

Ichigo quickly answers, ''Hello?''

''Ichigo! I'm sorry for not being home earlier like I promised'' the cheery voice of Ichigo's father came through the line and the orangette grinned to himself.

''No it's ok dad, I'll save you a plate like usual''

''That sounds nice...Ichigo...''

''Yes?'' Ichigo frowns a little as his father's voice lowers, it was underlined with something...fear...regret? The neko couldn't tell.

''Be sure to...remember to lock all the doors and windows and be in bed by 10:00, I'll be home around 12:00, alright?''

''...Yes dad'' Ichigo hesitated at first before answering, something was definitely wrong...but what?

''Alright, tell your mom and Shiro, I love them and you Ichigo. I love you too, see you when I get back''

''Bye...'' Ichigo hears the other line go dead then hangs up the phone as well.

Something is wrong...

Very wrong...

**LINE**

**So here I am sick in bed, staying home from my classes when this idea comes to mind. I get bored and start typing. I'mnot sure how long I want this story, maybe at least 5 to 10 chapters. But all in all, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, sorry if the first chapter isn't to your liking though. Please Review to fuel my muse and help me get rid of his early winter cold! = , =**


	2. Disappearing

{Review Replies}

Whatthewoot** &** anime-lover890 **&** WhiteW12-0: Thank you, I'm glad you like it :D

Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke: Uh h sorta, I wanted to make another hybrid fanfiction and this came to mind. And thanks, my stupid cold was screwing me over while I was typing this, but no biggie. U w U

Kichou: Update I shall O v O

Feline Wings: ^ [] ^ Well wait no more!

strawberry-chan1012: Yes I know, didn't want too much happening the first chapter though, loloz

Rock4Rox: Yay for the Nekoness! O w O

SexyBleachGuys: Thankyou TT w TT

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: o . O …Here you go!

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**Darker then the Sun: Chapter 2**

''What do you mean?'' Shuhei yawned as he splayed out on Ichigo's backyard porch. Ichigo was curled up next to the scuffled alley neko, sighing lowly. The sun was out and the rays felt nice on him, he was sun-bathing until Shuhei decided to join him. The ravenette didn't have a owner, he was a feral cat, but he and Shiro knew each other before Shiro came to live with Ichigo and the others.

''I'm not sure, he sounded worried last night, like something was wrong but he didn't want to say it out loud'' Ichigo frowned as he rolled on his back next to Shuhei.

Shuhei glanced down at the other feline then toward the house sliding door as it opened. Shiro stepped out, and closed it behind himself as he noticed Shuhei.

''Why the fuck you here so early?'' the albino asked as he yawned and plopped down next to Ichigo. The orangette shifted so he could lay his head on Shiro's lap. The older male ran his fingers through orange locks, massaging the scalp, knowing that Ichigo loved that. And sure enough a low cute purr emerged from Ichigo's throat.

Shuhei yawned before turning to Shirosaki, ''It's only around 10, knowing you, you were sleeping in again'' the alley cat smirked when Shiro snorted and looked away.

Shuhei couldn't deny he was attracted to the albino, the problem was that neither were betas, they were both alphas. But Shuhei has enough confidence in himself to know that if there's even one slight chance he'll try and swoon the male off his feet.

''...Shiro, where's mom?''Ichigo mewled as he stretched a little, looking up at his brother from where he was laying.

''Tch, she and dad are fucking as we speak, that's why I came down stairs'' Shuhei burst out laughing as Ichigo blushed red.

''Well, I don't think I needed to know that, heh'' Shuhei smirked as his black tail swayed from side to side. But after a while it was gone, ''You guys...should be careful''

Both Shiro and Ichigo stared at Shuhei, surprised at his sudden change in attitude.

''Lately there have been a lot of disappearances...wild hybrids and pets alike are being nabbed here and there'' he looked back at the other two with a serious gaze. ''Someone's behind it...and I don't know what happens to those he get taken...just the other day Shinji and Kira went missing''

Ichigo frowned, Shinji was like a brother to him, he had long pretty blond hair and nut brown eyes. A weird sense of humor too. He belonged to one of Urahara's neighbors, and he used to visit Ichigo every weekend.

Shiro was glaring at Shuhei intensely before pulling Ichigo to sit up and hugged an arm around his waist. Ichigo blushed again but didn't move away from the other. ''Don't worry, I'll keep Ichi safe''

Shuhei nodded before standing up to stretch, ''Well I gotta head back now, Kensei wants half the gang to patrol our south borders, see you guys'' the neko waved with his back turned. Hopping the wooden fence easily before disappearing on the other side.

Ichigo snuggled closer to the albino calico, smiling a little, ''Thanks Shiro'' the orangette purrs as Shiro's fingers return to his head again.

''Awww how cute'' the two teens jump, finally noticing Yoruichi leaning against the frame f-door with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face. She was wearing nothing but a black robe. They glanced past here, noticing Kisuke in the kitchen with nothing on but his sleeping pants as he shuffled through the cabinets.

Shiro sucked his teeth then stood up, Ichigo following as they entered the kitchen past there mother. Kisuke was looking around for something, leaving the eggs and bread on the counter.

Ichigo smiled at his father, knowing full well he wasn't much of a kitchen person. Like it was second nature to him, the orangette got a pan and butter from the fridge. Turning on the oven a buttering a pan before cracking two eggs and letting them cook.

Kisuke smiled sheepishly at the neko, ''Thanks Ichigo'' the blond said as he came over to him and handed the younger male a spatula, which he finally found. There house was by no means messy, it was quite clean and organized but Kisuke was more into organized chaos. Yoruichi would scold him for the messes he makes in there bedroom, papers and files every.

Shiro was sitting on the couch watching TV while Yoruichi was relax on the porch, sunbathing as she laid on her side.

''Oh by the way, Ichigo, I'm gonna be working late today, get Shiro to walk you to Orihime's and Tatsuki's place today, alright'' Ichigo nodded. About last week Orihime has been sick, her mate Tatsuki hasn't left her side yet, she still wasn't sure why the other neko was sick either.

''Shiro! Mom, breakfeast!'' the orangette called as he placed four plates of eggs, bacon and toast on the table.

::::::::

''Your...pregnant?'' Ichigo yelled in shock but quickly quieted. The strawberry blond nodded happily where she laid on her bed. Tatsuki was sitting on the mattress, next to her, while Shiro rolled his eyes.

''Ishida said he'll take me to the vet tomorrow too, they told him today I was with kittens'' Orihime cried a little but they were tears of happiness.

Shiro was still acting like a asshole, looking away and making gag noises. But that was just how he was when it came to anything related to a beta female and a alpha female having younglings. He thought it was weird compared to a beta male and alpha male having younglings.

Orihime giggled while Tatsuki shot Shiro an annoyed look. Ichigo smiled softly from the edge of the bed where he sat. The four of them were in Orihime's room. Ichida, her owner, gave her her own room, but Tatsuki like sharing it with her too.

''That lovey dovey shit is making me sick'' the albino snorted. Tatsuki hissed while Ichigo gave a nervous laugh, he glanced at an alarm clock, noticing it was getting late.

''Well congrats Orihime, but me and Shiro have to head back home, dads gonna kill us for being out past 10''he smiled as he hopped off of the bed. He waved bye to Orihime and Tatsuki as they closed the door behind them. Ishida was waiting in the living room downstairs, reading a book about archery. He was an archery champ back in his high school days and still uses his bow when it comes to seasonal hunting of deer.

''Have a good night Ichigo'' the ravenette said without looking up from his book. Shiro sneered as he opened the front door, Ishida never liked him compared to how he could at least put up with Ichigo.

''Good night'' the orangette said as he locked the knob of the door before closing it behind him and following after Shirosaki.

Even though he and Shiro, even Yoruichi, had collars, stating they belong to Urahara, Ishida still see Shiro as a street cat.

Ichigo walked along side Shiro as they begin there six block journey back to the house. But to Ichigo it didn't seem that far.

''What's your problem?'' Ichigo muttered with a slight scowl, Shiro grunted before shoving his hands into his pockets.

''I don't like that bastard, he looks at me like I'm a piece of shit'' the albino hissed.

''We've know them for years, Ishida always has a stick up his ass and you know it'' Ichigo rolled his eyes, thinking that his companion would be used to it by now. ''Besides-''Shiro's hand suddenly clamps over Ichigo's mouth and he pushes Ichigo into an alley.

''Shhh...'' Shiro hissed lowly, his golden eyes reflecting in the night, his tail twitching irritably. ''Where being followed''

Ichigo stared up at the other with a wide gaze, pulling his hand away from his mouth. ''What..what are you talking about?'' Ichigo's voice shook slightly and his ears went flat against his head.  
>''Back when we first walked to Hime's place, I noticed then too, they must have waited here for us'' Shiro said with distained in his voice.<p>

Ichigo's ear twitched, finally aware of foot steps, Shiro growled lowly, his body was tensed as he pushed Ichigo farther into the alley, hiding him in the shadows.

''Stay here...'' the albino muttered quickly before moving away from Ichigo. The orangette watched as Shiro ran out the alleyway, the unknown foot strips quickly followed. Shiro was leading them away, Ichigo stared on in shock. Not believing what just happen and how far Shiro would go to protect him.

He took a step back, maybe he could hurry home and get help. He took another step back, but this time into something hard. He stiffened and quickly tried to move away, but a pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed him.

His instincts kicked in and he started thrashing about, opening his mouth to scream, ''SHIRO-!'' his voice is cut off as a cloth muffles his mouth. He coughs and inhales some sort of chemical, his struggles ceasing as his mind spun.

His body going limp as his vision blanks…

**LINE**

**Hmm so it finally happened, loloz, I can't believe I delayed that until chapter too, I was very tempted to end chapter one that way. But then again I wanted you guys to get a perspective of Ichigo's life first. Now-ONWARDS! Please Review, and Happy Thanksgiving! O 3O**


	3. Voices

{Review Replies}

wishfulliving89: Loloz thx, ideas just come to me time to time, got another one the other day for a cowboy themed fanfic involving crossdressing…still thinking on it though… O w O

Illustrated One: Yay for cliffhangers! :L

moonray9: I know, you see I'm a vet in training at the moment, aiming for a wildlife rehabilitator though. This is a fanfiction, meaning it's not real, just like how it's nearly impossible for a male calico to be born in the real world I'm also pretty sure it's very impossible for a calico neko hybrid to exist as well. Fantasy and reality have a fine line between them but many don't see it~anywho I hope you enjoy the story O w O

SexyBleachGuys: Loloz, are my cliff hangers predictable? :D

Feline Wings: Loloz, finally, but for those who are curious about what happened to Shiro, you'll have to wait a bit longer! ^ w ^

OfeliaWolf: Jeez who side are you on! XD

Kichou: Yes poor poor Ichi…but more love for the fans! X3

deathangel67: Thx, I hope you like the new chap then!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: ^ [] ^ MORE!~Here you go!

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**Darker then the Sun: Chapter 3**

Dark. Warm. But not alone...

Ichigo groaned quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, he could hear voices...lots of voices...

''Next up we have a lovely specimen, he is a hybrid of course, feline category...''

Ichigo's brown eyes were glazed over, his vision blurred as he felt heat curl under his skin, he felt strange, but why? ...what happened? ...His head hurt just trying to think about it...

''His hair is an exotic orange color, eyes...'' His body felt sluggish as he barely realized a hand cupping his chin and lifting his face up, ''Brown like maple and chocolate.'' He heard a voice purr before the fingers slipped away.

''His breed is pure calico, and quite male.'' The voice came again, Ichigo tried to move, but his movement was slow, he felt something tight around his neck, and his wrist and ankles. What was going on...?

''Shall we start the bidding at 800,000 yen?''

''800,500 yen!''

''802,000 yen!''

''810,000 yen!''

The sly voice came again...he was chuckling...? ''Come now gentlemen, I'm sure you can go higher, this genuine feline is 100% virgin, as pure as the milky moon!''

''900,000 YEN!''

''1,000,000!''

''5,000,000!''

The voice began hum near Ichigo's ear, ''Sun-kissed tan skin, smooth, and healthy, I'm sure he would make a fine pet.'' Ichigo shuddered as he felt fingers slide along his over sensitive body, his legs slowly being spread.

''10,000,000!''

''50,000,000 YEN!''

''100,000,000...'' There was a crowd of gasp and shocked intake of breath, but Ichigo was too tuned out to pay it much mind, he panted softly, his expression most likely flustered.

''Mah Mah, 100,000,000,'' The sly voice whistled, ''Quite the pretty penny-Do I hear any higher bids?'' the voices around Ichigo were quiet, only the occasional grumble and shifting movement, ''Going once,'' Ichigo's tail twitched from between his legs...his mind slowly cranking, ''Going twice-''

''200,000,000.'' There was another crowd of shock gasped and amused sounds, the sly voice seemed a bit disturbed by the newcomer's.

''Ahh...well do I hear any higher bids?''

''400,000,000'' The voice from before countered, it was full of confidence and pride.

''500,000,000'' Mummers of surprise and rant flowed around Ichigo's senses.

''800,000,000...'' The voices grew deathly silent, the sly voice as well.

''Well...'' There was a bit of hesitation in the voice...as if he was waiting on something...the second voice never came again, ''800,000,000 yen going one. Twice. SOLD- to the gentlemen in the 5th row!'' There was a loud applause and talk of some sort of congratulation or appreciation.

Ichigo, however, didn't get a chance to hear anymore as he felt his body being lifted, blackness edged on his blurred vision. He glanced around slowly; a flash of blue caught his attention. But as he opened his pink lips; no voice came out, only another moan. He felt himself being carried almost carefully, to who knows where, but he could make out the sound of a door opening and closing.

His ears twitched at the sound of shuffling of papers, ''Here, get the buyer to sign theses papers.'' The sly voice instructed someone, followed by the movement of feet. Ichigo felt himself being place down on some sort of cushion. ''Mah mah, this wasn't supposed to happen, but I'm sure he wouldn't be too angry about it...'' The voice came closer. Ichigo whimpered as he felt something sting his arm, ''There we are, this should help ya...eep...ighty...nig...itten...'' The voice began to break away. Ichigo's mind not able to process the words anymore as he blacked out...

######

Ichigo groaned in pain, his head was pounding as if it would fall off his shoulders, his body felt comfortable though, he blinked his eyes open, scowling at the colors of white and dark blue. ''Where...?'' His mouth mumbled as he tried to sit up against something. He was in someone's room, in a bed, leaning against the head board for support, the orangette blinked in confusion. The last thing he could recall was being with Shiro...and visiting Orihime and Tatsuki. He grimaced, other then that he couldn't recall anything else. What happened; or even where he was right now.

There was no way this was still Orihime's house still though...

The room was big-really big, and spacious as hell. The theme color was obviously white and dark navy blue, the bed was a king size, with comfy soft sheets and plush white pillows. The walls had several awards and paintings hanged up, along with long glass framed windows to his right. And a balcony! The neko furrowed his brows as he tried to get a better look at everything, ''Whoever owns this place must be loaded...'' He muttered as he tried to look at a particular painting near a bathroom door. It was of a black panther drinking from a stream with the moons reflection in it. He shivered, ''And they have a weird taste in art...'' He added as he mused to himself as he glanced up at the ceiling over the bed. Noticing a large expensive mirror, he stared at the reflection in surprise. Noticing he was wearing different clothes... A large white shirt that he barely fell past his bare ass, and a blue collar around his neck. Like everything else in the room, it seemed expensive, he noticed the initials G.J. on it, trying to figure out what they meant.

Wait! What the hell was he doing? He should be trying to find a way out of this place...and...'''I gotta...find Shiro...'' He scowled trying to remember what happened to his beloved older twin brother. He moved his body the best he could in his sitting position, but his head began to throb and complain, demanding rest. To hell with that! He needed to find a way home, ignoring his pain, the neko moved from under the sheets of the bed. So that his feet touched the dark blue fine soft carpet. He exhaled slowly, wondering what was up with his body, it felt tingly and slow.

He slowly tried to stand up, his legs trembling as they tried to support him. But they gave out. His knees buckled and he crumbled to the floor with an ''Oof!'' He cursed in annoyance when his face met the carpet. But his entire body froze as his ears twitched to the sound of footsteps. His eyes glanced at the main bedroom door from where he was on the ground, in time to see the doorknob turn...

Ichigo swallowed hard as his chest tightened in fear...

**LINE**

***** **800,000,000 yen = $10,245,219 US Dollars***

**Damn Ichi, you are so screwed. Anywho, I'm sure by all the hints I put in this chapter you can all guess who bought Ichi. But heres something fun! Who ever can guess who bought Ichi, AND the person he/she was bidding against, will get a special One-shot request of (Anyone they want) X Ichigo. But! So you don't spoil it for others, you have to send me your guess in a private message! Also visit my profile to know what my last train of thoughts are for the year. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and please Review and Happy Holidays! O w O**

**O**


	4. Adjustment

{Review Replies}

Loloz so many reviews, how wonderful. Thank you everyone. Also the winner of guessing the right bidders in the last chapter and first to pm with the right answer was IILesGeMeAuxII! Who even was able to guess the announcer right as well! So IILesGeMeAuxII has a pretty amazing request for a one-shot, and I'll be able to have it done within the next two weeks or so! Thanks for the support of this story! ;9

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**Darker then the Sun: Chapter 4**

Ichigo swallowed hard, he could feel sweat forming in his clenched palm, ''Shit...'' He murmured as he stared at the door. The knob unlocking and slowly turning, it was without a doubt the longest one minute in his life! And then the door creaked open, and footsteps came toward him. He closed his eyes and stiffened, waiting for something to happen as he huddled in the floor. And he waited and waited as those footsteps stopped right before him.

''You shouldn't be out of you bed...'' a voice came to his ears, it was feminine but a bit deep, it was followed by more footsteps into the room, Ichigo's heart began to race as he cracked open an eye, he looked up, his eyes meeting tanned skinned legs, he looked up more as he backed away against the bedroom wall. A woman with blond hair and cold blue eyes was staring at him, with her arms crossed. She was wearing some sort of suit, but made for a woman instead. Behind her were three other women, hybrids, one with long green hair and markings under her eyes, she was a snake hybrid, Ichigo could tell because she her hair reflected of scales like a snake, sort of pretty too. The next was dark skinned with long wavy brown hair and golden eyes; she had lion ears and a long tail that had a bushy end, wavy like her hair. And the last one had short blue black hair and bi-colored eyes of red and blue, she had two small curled horns on her head, a ram. They were all wearing suits as well, and staring at him with hard eyes.

''Is this him?'' The one with different colored eyes spoke, she sneered as she looked Ichigo over, ''He doesn't look like somethin' ya spend 800,000,000 yen on.'' Ichigo blinked in confusion at her words.

Spend? On him?

''What are you talking about!'' Ichigo hissed, baring his fangs out of fear and anger.

The girl opened her mouth to speak again, but was silenced with one look from the other two next to her. The one in front didn't bat an eye lash at the confused and snarling boy, but she finally spoke, ''You were bought, by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.'' Ichigo could feel his tail fur stand on it's end.

Was she being serious, or was this some sort of sick joke?

''He is your new master, and we are one of his many assistance, we've come to make you proper for Grimmjow's presence-''

''Shut up!'' Ichigo's voice sounded cracked and weak, ''Your lying, I have a master all ready! Urahara Kisuke!'' The orangette said as he glared at the four women before him, before he could even blink, however; he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. The girl with the short black hair had moved and quickly struck him across his face, making Ichigo fall back a little, he was stunned. He's never been struck in his whole life. He stared in shock and disbelief up at the girl who was staring at him darkly.

''How dare you speak to Ms. Halibel that way you-''

''That is enough Apacci.'' Halibel spoke and the girl quickly moved away and back to her spot from before, the other two snickering a little at the scene. Ichigo curled up against the wall he was against, his tail wrapping around him protectively as he held his throbbing cheek with one of his hands, his other clench the cloths around his chest.

''I don't know how you behaved around your last master, nor do I care, but here you will show respect.'' She said icily, Ichigo flinched at her tone, fear eating him away. ''Sung-Sun, Mila, clean him up; Apacci come with me.'' She turned and walked away, Apacci giving Ichigo one last glare before going after Halibel out the room. Leaving the other two behind, Sun-Sung and Mila.

Mila smirked, ''First of all, how about we explain a few more rules to ya, hunh? Then get ya all fixed up and then give you a tour of the place?'' she said in a bit of a scary friendly sort of way. Ichigo moved away even more, making the other frown a bit, Sun-Sung hid a giggle behind the sleeve of her shirt.

''What? And I suppose you can do better?''

''Of course.'' The snake hybrid said simply, she stared at Ichigo, moving closer then kneeling down in front of him; the orangette, feeling cornered raised his hackles, and hissed at the girl. She was undeterred and cocked her head to her side a little, Ichigo blinked in confusion as she cocked it the other way as well. The feline watched as she sway back and fourth, not noticing himself doing the same. The feeling felt calming, hypnotizing, strange...

''There, you ok now?'' she asked in a sweet voice, Ichigo blinked out of his stupor and found that he wasn't a shaking wreck like before, he slowly nodded, ''Good, my name is Sun-Sung, and that idiot is Mila Rose.'' The girl behind her, crossing her arms snorted in annoyance. ''Nice to meet you...''

Ichigo pursed his lips, un-willing to talk at first, but then parted his lips, ''Ichigo...''

Mila suddenly started laughing loudly making Ichigo scowl and Sun-Sung shake her head in shame for knowing the woman. ''Don't mind her Ichigo, I think it's a nice name, suits you.'' Sun-Sung said as she stood back up. Ichigo stared up at her as she sat down on his bed.

''...Where am I?'' He asked hesitantly, wanting to get as much information out of these girls, so he can find a way to escape as soon as possible and get back home to Shiro...and the others...

''Your in the south district of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.'' Ichigo furrowed his brows, he read about Las Noches on maps and books, it was like a big city compared to Kara Kura Town, which is more peaceful and suburban. Urahara always told him and Shiro never to wonder into Espada Territory, a.k.a. the high powers that control Las Noches, but their is an unknown number of all the Espada Leaders or Dictators in the area, all that is fact about them is where who's territory borderlines other's territory.

''...Earlier, that girl, what was she talking about, and how did I get here?'' The neko said as he started to feel a bit more comfortable around the other two.

''Hmm? Oh, Apacci, well what she meant was that you were sold and bought by 's associate, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, at an underground black market, it's pretty common around here. But you were sold at a Members Only one, meaning where all the big wigs spend serious money.'' She said non-chalantly, as if it didn't really matter.

Ichigo was shocked to say the least, he began to remember when he was suddenly grabbed and knocked out, he also remembered a bunch of voices from before, but none of them were recognizable. ''Was...was there another one, with me, he looks like me, but he's more pale and has white fur...'' His voice was filled with worry.

Sun-Sung thought for a moment, so did Mila, but the lioness was first to speak, ''No, if he looks like you and was caught, I'm sure he would be sold off around the same price as you, but we were there ourselves, and we didn't see any one like that...''

''Yes, but you know how Gin can be, he's quite sneaky.'' Sun-Sung said with distaste in her voice.

''But-'' Ichigo was interrupted by a grunt from Mila, the lioness starring at both of them after drawing there attention.

''That's enough questions for now, Mr. Jeagerjaques will be back soon, and Ms. Halibel wants him ready by then.'' Ichigo frowned even more, not liking his situation one bit. Sun-Sung sighed in disappointment, she was actually enjoying the conversation, but all good things must come to an end.

''Whatever.'' she said toward Mila with a wave of her hand as if dismissing her; making a tick of anger appear on the lioness's head. ''Alright Ichigo, how about a bath?''

**LINE**

**Ahhh time for conditioning. Anywho I'm dealing with a lot of things right now, so I hope you guys don't mind the mood this chapter was written in. Also I got a bucket load of uploads to do. Some better news is that my exam test are over, for now, thank kami! Anywho please tell me what you think in a review, it'll also fuel my muse! U w U**

***Also congrats to my Aunt on my mother's side, for her newly born son Jaden! XD cutest thing ever!***


	5. New Master

{Review Replies}

Izabell Hitachiin: THX! : D

PerlaB4: ALRIGHT! ^ O ^

Ofelia Wolf: Thanks, and heres the next chappie! :L

Alrye: kukuku who knows? :}

Lil Mexican: Why thankyou, you shall be awarded! *presents chappie 5* :3

otakufreak32: OK! ^ [] ^

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Don't worry, he'll be fine ^ w ^

SexyBleachGuys: Awww! Yes babies are adorable! And yes Grimmjow will appear very soon XD

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**Darker then the Sun: Chapter 5**

Ichigo sighed, blushing like his namesake as he sat down on a stool in the center of his apparent new bedroom. He glanced up at Sun-Sung with furrowed eyebrows wonder what the women was thinking as she looked at him with calculating eyes. She huffed a bit then closed her eyes and looked away, her cheeks slightly blushed. While Mila simply cocked her head to her side and crossed her arms under he ample breast. ''It suits him, if you ask me'' the dark skinned lioness hybrid finally spoke and Sun-Sung shook her head.

''Yes that's the problem, it suits him too much'' she seemed to whine as she pointed at Ichigo who flinched slightly.

After a grueling bath war with Mila, he finally gave up and allowed the women to bath him, Sun-Sung had brought him some new clothing to wear in the strange mansion he was residing in currently. Which consisted of a red themed outfit. His top was a red sweater like shirt that pooled around his shoulders and the sleeves were quite loose and long so his fingers didn't show easily. Along with a red-black striped belt and very very small black shorts that clung to his body quite nicely. There was even a small hole in the back were his tail swayed from. Lastly his long black-striped red stockings. but no shoes for him unless he was going outside. But what really was annoying him wasn't because the clothes were so feminine but it was the collar around his neck. Who was this guy they were all speaking of earlier, and was it the same one who put this collar on him? So many questions that he dosn't have answers too. The most important one was where was Shiro, then where exactly is he right now, how will he escape back to Urhara, and will he ever have the chance to escape.

His ear flattened against his head, he knew he had no chance of fighting back against two others, they may be females but it was quite obvious Mila could restrain him without breaking a sweat. And Sun-Sung seemed pretty nice, but was too mysterious in a way. Sun-Sung finally sighed, ''It can't be helped, Grimmjow-sama will gobble him up...'' she blushed slightly, a smile peeking out from where he sleeve was hiding her face.

Mila snorted, ''Yeah, he probably won't even last a day in that'' she added, their words making Ichigo's ears flatten against his orange hair. He blinked nervously wondering just how viscous this Grimmjow guy was. ''Anyways'' Mila scratched he fingers through he long brown hair, ''Let's take him to Grimmjow-sama now, he should have been back by now, he might be in his studies'' Sun-Sung nodded then moved over to Ichigo. Ichigo unconsciously stiffened as she reached out for him, he braced himself but the sound of a 'click' made him stare up at her with confusion. He glanced down at his neck, seeing a leash attacked to his new unwanted collar. He scowled slightly and tugged on it, ''What's this for?''

''It's a leash'' she said simply, ''To make sure you don't escape of course'' she said as Mila moved to unlock the bedroom door. Ichigo frowned then, not liking the idea of having to wear a leash, let alone a collar. He's seen other hybrids required to wear theses things, but Urahara never pushed them on him, or any of the other hybrids under his roof, Yoruichi and Shiro. Hat-and-Clogs was a pretty nice guy, he really did wish he was here right now, ready to take him home from this place. A pull on the leash made him blink out his stupor, ''Come'' Sun-Sung said firmly but her expression was unreadable. Well it's better then that Mila women dragging him the whole way. Hey, maybe he can even find a way to escape while he was at it. Fat chance!

Ichigo sighed and stood up from the stool, Sun-Sung nodded her head in approval then led the way toward the bedroom door. For now he'll play along then when he finds this Grimmjow person he'll claw their face in. He maybe be a neko but that doesn't mean he can't fight. He blinked in amazement as they moved through the hall, Sun-Sung keeping him behind her as she led the way while Mila was behind the orangette. The eko hybrid had never been inside such a large home before. He only stayed in Urahara's place, and the back yard, he also moved around his block sometimes. But never strayed far, Urhara always looked out for his and Shiro's safety, giving them curfews and making sure they didn't get into mischief, which was usually his albino companion.

''Don't get any ideas to run'' Mila hissed when she noticed Ichigo looking around a little too much, Ichigo scowled a little over his shoulders but faced ahead again as they came around another corner to another hall. At the very end was a lone door, Ichigo swallowed nervously, must be that Grimmjow's office.

''Hmm?'' Sun-Sung stopped mid step as they all focused on the door, which was opening from the other side. A man stepped out, wearing a pure white suit and a blue tie, with black dress shoes. The stranger has short silver hair, his eyes closed upward, like a snake. Ichigo furrowed his brows in nervousness as the man walked toward them with a smirk on his face.

''My my, well isn't this a coincidence'' the silverette purred as he came closer in front of the group, Mila growled dangerously while Sun-Sung stared at the man with distaste. ''I was just talk to your master about buying this cutie from him, but unfortunately he won't yield to my negotiations.'' he lowered his shoulders in disappointment.

''Tch, figures, Grimmjow-sama paid a lot for this one, so don't go thinking he'll take that bastard's money, Gin'' the lioness behind the strawberry neko growled. Ichigo fidgeted slightly when this Gin person moved his face in the neko's direction. Ichigo looked away slightly, this guy was giving off a weird vibe that was creeping him out in more ways then one. Thankfully Sun-Sung moved in front of Gin's vies of Ichigo. ''Alright, I think Grimmjow-sama dismissed you for a reason, you should leave now'' the female snake hybrid hissed ever so slightly. Gin took a hint then smiled to himself, then held up his hands in mock surrender.

''Alright alright, no need to get aggressive'' he said as he began to walk passed them, chuckling to himself, ''Don't worry little kitten'' he said toward Ichigo, ''We'll see each other again very soon, my master can't wait'' he said slyly before walking away and dissapering on the other side of a corner. Mila snarled in annoyance, ''Such arrogance, stupid fox'' she muttered. Ichigo blinked, fox? That man a while ago seemed very human to him. He didn't have much time to think about it as Sun-Sung pulled at the leash again, ''Come''

Ichigo frowned then followed after the female, Mila bringing up the rear again as they made their way down the long hall to the only door at the end. ''Grimmjow-sama is waiting inside'' Sun-Sung said as she moved toward him and clicked off the leash. ''Don't offend him in any way or you'll regret it'' she warned while Mila knocked on the door.

''What?'' a voice came out muffled from the other side, it was low and intimidating in a weird way.

''It's us master, we've brought the neko-hybrid'' Mila stated clearly, it was silent for a moment then the voice came again.

''Good, send him in'' the voice commanded and Mila nodded to herself, glancing at the other two next to her.

''Alright, in you go'' she said before opening the door and pushing Ichigo through before he could protest. Ichigo stiffened in fear and confusion, trying to figure out what to do now. He glanced around the office spacing. Everything seemed clean and neat, in place perfectly. There was a shelf full of books on his right, and a large mahogany desk in the center filled with paper work. On the other end across from him was a window, opened, letting the breeze waft in. His tail moved between his legs as he scowled, looking at a man that was next to the window. A cigarette in his mouth as he blew out the smoke slowly.

Shocking blue hair with matching dark eyes, a grin across his face, showing off his canines, his arms crossed over his chest, with obvious muscles under his white collard shirt and loose tie, black dress pants and shoes despite being inside. This man was gorges, yet he seemed unapproachable and quite intimidating, worser then that Gin man.

This man, this was the man that took him away from Shiro and the others, he's the whole reason he was here. ''Bastard...'' Ichigo muttered.

**LINE**

**KUKUKU! *mega evil laugh* Yay for cliffies! Anywho, I guarantee lemon in the next chapter, actually more like Non-dub, so if you don't want to read it then you can skip over it. Anywho please review to fuel my muse and tell me what you think of this chapter! U w U**


	6. Master and Pet Part 1

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

{Neko Circle}

Nekoichi: *bandaging Gin's head* I'm sure they didn't mean it…

Gin: Tch! Why am I always made out to be one of the bad guys all the time, it ain't fair!

Ichigo: *ignores* Can we just get on with the next chapter all ready?

Grimmjow: Impatient aren't we? *grinning while eating the avocado*

Shirosaki: *snickering*

Ichigo: *blushes scarlet red* No!

Nekoichi/Gin/Shiro/Grimm: In denial...

Nekoichi: *sweat drop* Anywho, Thankyou for all those wonderful reviews! They really helped out my muse for this fanfic! So please enjoy the next chappie to D.T.T.S.!

Ichigo: Whatever…*grumbles*

**Grimmjow X Ichigo; Along with other one-sided pairings**

**Darker then the Sun: Chapter 6**

His tail moved between his legs as he scowled, looking at a man that was next to the window. A cigarette in his mouth as he blew out the smoke slowly.

Shocking blue hair with matching dark eyes, a grin across his face, showing off his canines, his arms crossed over his chest, with obvious muscles under his white collard shirt and loose tie, black dress pants and shoes despite being inside. This man was gorges, yet he seemed unapproachable and quite intimidating, worse then that Gin man.

This man, this was the man that took him away from Shiro and the others, he's the whole reason he was here. ''Bastard...'' Ichigo muttered.

The man smirked, ''What was that pet?''

''I ain't your pet!'' Ichigo snapped, a shiver running through his body as a strange scent attacked his senses, it wasn't coming from the human though. He scowled in confusion as he felt weird, his amber eyes looking at the human as he came closer.

''What's wrong, feeling a little weak-kneed?'' the blunette said in a mocking tone as he blew out smoke from his mouth. Ichigo's ears flattened against his head and his tail fluffed out in irritation.

''It's catnip''

Ichigo blinked in confusion as he glared up at Grimmjow, the male grabbing his chin and lifting his face up as he blew smoke into his face, ''It's catnip, I'm burning it like incense in this room'' his eyes shifted over the four lighted sticks around the room, ''Halibel suggested I use it...'' he said as Ichigo stared at him, ''It's how she was able to take care of Mila Rose and that attitude of hers''

Ichigo wretched his face away from Grimmjow in disgust from the scent coming from the cig, the blunette looked at his expression before putting the cig out with his bare fingers and tossing it somewhere. ''That better?'' he smirked at the other but Ichigo continued to glare at him the best he could.

''Now, now, no need to be so quiet, I heard you were quite the ruckus when the girls had to tend to ya, so what about now?'' Ichigo continued to stay silent, his hands clenching tighter into fist. The blunette sighed, ''This is no fun, I guess I'll have to go get that exotic looking one...the one with the pretty white hair...and strange eyes-''

''Where's Shiro!'' Ichigo snarled, his fangs bared as he recognized the description of his companion, the one that was like a brother to him. At his outburst Grimmjow laughed deeply, grinning and showing off his canines.

''There it is...'' the blunette purred. It happened quick. Ichigo didn't see it coming, all he knew was his face was burning and he was now against the wall. His feet sliding under him as he sunk to the floor. He held his burning hot cheek, pain was tingling on his face, his eyes full of anger and shock. This was the second time he was struck across the face in one day.

''B-bastard...'' Ichigo growled in anger and frustration, but Grimmjow merely laughed at the neko's words.

''I'm the bastard?'' he asked the other with amusment in his voice, he smirked widley, then sighed in through thought. ''Kurosaki Ichigo, age 16, hair color orange, eye color amber brown, lives in a family of 3, but was abandoned at a young age by real family...'' Ichigo's eyes widened.

''How...''

''I know everything about you, it's easy to figure things out, even if Kisuke tried to hide you well it wasn't enough'' he smirked then looked the other in the eye. The neko was surprise, but also scared and defensive at the moment. ''Your family left you to die so they could save your younger sisters, you were abandoned, simple and fine print. You were unwanted.'' Ichigo scowled at the other, holding his still throbbing cheek.

''And you don't think Kisuke and that damn Yoruichi still care about you, do you? You were nothing but a pet to them, you and that other feline, they could easily go to a store and buy another neko as a pet, or even an inu, or a tori...I heard ningyos have been popular as of late-''

''Don't bullshit me!'' Ichigo yowled and raised his claws, ready to attack the other if he had too, he needed to find a way out of this place to, where ever the hell he was. Despite the burning need to fight, he felt a bit too light heady, his body warmed up and slightly heavier then before. Grimmjow chuckled, moving to quickly for the neko to realize, both his wrist were snatched up by only one of Grimmjow's hands, holding them in the air and out of the way. His other hand came up tot he collar around Ichigo's neck, and tugged on it a bit.

''Hmm...it looks good on you...'' the blunette's voice was husked slightly as he grinned at the feline, who tail was twitching irritably. He stepped back and pulled the neko along into another room, that had a door connected to the office. Inside was a large plush bed with satin red sheets, Ichigo didn't get much of a chance to look around as he was tossed onto the bed. He bounced a little and hissed in displeasure as he tried to get back up, his body weakened, the room was also filled with cat nip incense, that was making a puddle out of his mind. He squirmed slightly, his legs rubbing against each other, trying to hide the fact the he had an erection at the moment.

But his attempts failed as he felt the bed dip and strong large arms pried his legs open. He whimpered as he felt one of the hands cup his crotch, his ears going back and his cheeks flushing red. ''Heh heh, seems someone's a little excited...'' Ichigo looked away, trying to hide his face from Grimmjow as he stared down at him with piercing cyan eyes.

''You were a pretty yen to buy, but I'm sure your worth it...'' Ichigo stayed silent, his eyes closed, teeth clenched and face half hidden in the pillows. Grimmjow frowned at this slightly but quickly grinned again, ''You'll have to pay off the debt you now have, but that'll take you for ever wouldn't it. You working here as my sex kitten or my maid wouldn't help pay off your debt...But if you seem to keep me pleased every day I'll let you see your friend again...''

Ichigo stiffened and turned his head slowly, looking up at the other as he continued, ''I'll bring your little Shiro friend here...and maybe one day I'll let your parents visit...maybe even your real family as well...'' Grimmjow wasn't lying, he knew he had enough power and influence to do suck things. All he had to do was wait for the little neko to agree to his offer.

''Well...what do you say...?''

**LINE**

**Well….I know I promised lemon but I realized I wasn't going to be able to fit it into this chapter XD Anywho no worries next time you guys will get to see Grimmjow have his fun with Ichigo, duh!**

***Also to find out what's been up with me lately and my updates, visit my profile for the full story!***

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****


End file.
